Boyfriend?
by WolfandWhitlock
Summary: One shot. Bella's gone to the Rez to see jacob. Does Bella meet any hot tempered wolves? What do you when theres nothing to do? Karaoke!


Finally! For the first time in weeks I've finally been allowed to go to see Jacob. Thanks to Charlie of course, he demanded a weekend of no Cullen's. So I've decided to spend it down at the Rez with the pack. Jake told Sam I was visiting and he put a one of their special bomb fires on for me! I'm super excited and for the first time in ages I am going to dress up for it.

I am going to have a good time with out Edward controlling me. I feel as if we've really drifted apart since we came back from Volterra. I've noticed small things like how I have no say in what I eat, what I wear and even when I go to bed. I have no life, and that's going to change. My whole life I have been a push over and done what makes other people happy. Well not anymore, I'm going to do stuff for me, to make me happy for once. And I'm starting with tonight.

Now what to wear tonight? I might be dancing so I don't want to wear a skirt or dress because of the wind might blow it up. I look through my closet and I realised the majority of it wasn't even mine. Well it was, I just didn't buy it. I searched through the bottoms section and I saw some time short shorts that I wouldn't even wear to bed. I looked at the shorts again and decided to try them on. Wow. I looked so different, my legs went on for miles and they looked good against the dark wash denim. I went back to my closet and chose a tight white tank top to go with it. At the bottom of the pile I saw some heeled sandals. Eh, what the heck, might as well go for it. I grabbed my new white dress to wear tomorrow and some black skinny jeans if it got cold.

I headed for the shower and plucked and shaved my legs and underarms. I dried my self off and wrapped my towel round me. I looked in the mirror and added some mascara to my already long, curvy lashes. I didn't need much more makeup as my skin was luckily beautiful already. I made my hair into soft ringlets cascading down my back. I pulled on a red lacy push up bra which made my average C cup a D cup. I put on a matching lacy thong and my shorts. I lastly put on my tank top. My bra showed through a bit but not enough to make it look sluttish. Finally I was ready and I slipped into my heels and grabbed my bag and keys. I carefully walked down the stairs making sure I didn't trip and tumble down to my death. Surprisingly it wasn't that hard to walk in heels and I noticed it made my hips saw more. I got in to my awesome truck and sped-very slowly- off to the rez.

The journey didn't take long and I found my door being swung open and I was grabbed by two warm hands round my waist.

"Jake!" I squealed as he spun me around in circles. He put my down and his eyes raked over my body, I raised my eyebrow at him as his cheeks reddened slightly against his russet skin.

"Looking good Bells." He said as he led my down the beach.

"Thanks, not so bad yourself." I said winking at him. Hang on, where did all this confidence come from? O-well I'm not going to question it.

"Perv." He retorted.

"You're the one who chose to take their top off."

"Touché"

"Anyway, you gunna get a girl a drink?" I asked as we neared the group of wolves and their girls.

"Bella!" Several shouted running towards me. Emily, Kim and Leah came running towards me and showered me in hugs.

"Hey guys, how are you?"

"Good. Damn I wish I had your legs Bells." Leah said to me.

"Yeah yeah. You know you love em'." Me and leah connected when I had my breakdown after Edward left me. I felt bad as I haven't spent any time with her lately.

"That I do."

"Well look who it is, leech lover." An annoying voice came from behind me.

"Paul. I would say its wonderful seeing you again but it really isn't." I said looking him in his dark brown eyes; it was like I could see his soul as he stared into my eyes. I felt as if the world had stopped and we were the only people there. He suddenly got a harsh look in his eye.

"Could say the same about you Swan."

"Love you too!" I joked and walked over to the group and gave everyone a hug. Jake reappeared with a drink.

"Thanks Jake!" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek when someone growled. Jake gave Paul a questioning look and Paul shrugged it off.

"You wanna go for a walk?" Paul asked me. Shocked but interested why he wanted to go on a walk with me, I nodded in agreement.

We walked for a while before he turned and grabbed my hand pulling me to the sand with him.

"Look, I'm sorry for everything I've said. The thing is, I like you." He said as millions of things went through my mind.

"What?" not sure if I heard him correctly. "You like me. And you're telling me this now because? You know I'm in love with Edward."

"I know you do, its just that. You know what don't worry about it. Enjoy your night." He said with crestfallen expression as he got up dusted himself off and walked back to the bomb fire.

I followed him and went and sat by Embry and Jake.

"You alright?" Jake asked me concerned.

"Fabulous thanks." I replied a fake smile on my face.

"Okay everyone listens up, we're going to do some karaoke okay. So who wants to go first?" Sam called out to everyone.

"I will, as long as you go first." I told him challenging him. He glared at me as I pouted and he gave in. He stepped up to the makeshift stage and grabbed a drum and set the beat.

"This is dedicated to my wonderful fiancé." He said winking at Emily who giggled and smiled lovingly at him.

_You want me to come over I got an excuse  
Might be holding your hand, but im holding it loose  
Go to talk then we choke its like our necks in a noose  
Avoid the obvious we should be facing the truth  
_

_Start to think it could be fizzling out  
Kinda shocked because I never really had any doubts  
Look into your eyes imagine life with out ya  
_

_And the love kick starts again  
Starts again  
_

_And the Love kick starts again  
Starts again  
_

_Its the same old you the same old me  
You get bored and I get cold feet  
Get high get wandering eyes  
Forget ive never ever had it so sweet  
I realise what I got when Im out of town  
Cause deep down youre my girl in a golden crown  
My princess and I dont wanna let you down  
No I Dont wanna let you down down down down_

__

You want me to come over I got an excuse  
Might be holding your hand but im holding it loose  
Go to talk then we choke its like our necks in a noose  
Avoid the obvious we should be facing the truth

__

Start to think it could be fizzling out  
Kinda shocked because I never really had any doubts  
Look into your eyes imagine life with out ya

__

kick starts again

__

Start to think it could be fizzling out  
Kinda shocked because I never really had any doubts  
Look into your eyes imagine life with out ya  
Imagine life with out ya  
Imagine life with out ya  
Imagine life with out ya

__

And the love kick starts again  
Starts again

__

And the love kick starts again  
Starts again

__

kick kick starts  


_Its the same old you the same old me  
You get bored and I get cold feet  
Get high get wandering eyes  
Forget ive never ever had it so sweet  
I realise what I got when Im out of town_

_Cause deep down youre my girl in a golden crown  
My princess and I dont wanna let you down  
_

_kick kick starts  
_

_Start to think it could be fizzling out  
Kinda shocked because I never really had any doubts  
Look into your eyes imagine life with out ya  
_

_And the love kick starts again._

We all cheered as he finished his song and came over to me pulling me up.

"Good luck Sis." Me and Sam were always close after he found me in the forest. He was always protective of me.

Well guess I'm up next then. I picked up a random guitar I saw on the ground and retuned it. I started singing a song that reminded me of Paul.

_You change your mind like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah, you change your mind like a girl I would know  
And you always think, always speak cryptically  
I should know that you're no good for me_

__

'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

__

You're wrong when it's right  
You're black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We hug, we make up

__

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
But you, you don't really wanna go, oh

_'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

__

We used to be just like twins, so in sync  
The same energy now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing, now you're plain boring  
I should know that you're not gonna change

_'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
_

_You're wrong when it's right  
You're black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We hug, we make up_

__

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
But you, you don't really wanna go, oh  


_You're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

__

Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love disorder  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride

__

You change your mind like a girl changes clothes

__

'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  


_You're wrong when it's right  
You're black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We hug, we make up  
_

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
But you, you don't really wanna go, oh  
_

_You're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down._

I ended the song staring at Paul as he stood and took the guitar off me and strummed it a few times. Guess he intends to go next then. I sat back where I was before and listened to him.

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
I can take you places you ain't never been before  
Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know  
I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow  
Sweat sweat sweat, on you_

I noticed he changed the lyrics to that bit as he winked at me making me blush a deep red. Jake looked at me confused as I shook my head and concentrated back on the hot wolf in front of me.

_Chilling by the fire while we eatin' fondue  
I dunno about me but I know about you  
So say hello to falsetto in three two_

I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey girl, let me talk to you

If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go  


_Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't  
I could be your Buzz Light-year fly across the globe  
I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know  
Imma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow  
Burr  
Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend  
You could be my girlfriend until the epic world ends  
Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and  
Voice going crazy on this hook like a whirl wind  
Swaggie_

I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey girl, let me talk to you

If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go

So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl  
Spend a week wit your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend  
If I was your man, I'd never leave you girl  
I just want to love you, and treat you right

If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, never let you go. 

_If I was your boyfriend._

I stood up as he finished the song and walked over him. I gave him a hug and pulled back, staring into his eyes. I reached up and kissed him. If only he was my boyfriend.


End file.
